


Nothing ordinary (about you)

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [12]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: BAMF Hakuba, Established Relationship, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, bamf kaito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 周六，银座餐厅。黑羽小姐把长发拉直了，优雅地在沙拉里叉着鹰嘴豆，对面的座位空着，黑羽无聊地点着手机，又发了张自拍，发到群里。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: 东京调情 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 12





	Nothing ordinary (about you)

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 本篇小同学女装注意

周六，银座餐厅。

黑羽小姐把长发拉直了，优雅地在沙拉里叉着鹰嘴豆，对面的座位空着，黑羽无聊地点着手机，又发了张自拍，发到群里。  
  


**东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

黑羽-12:02

[（图片附件）]

服部-12:05

[辣眼睛！！]

[并不想知道你们这种奇怪的爱好！！！]  
  


黑羽露出牙齿，在手机相册里翻了翻，找出另外一张女装照，照片上的工藤扯着假发，一手拦着镜头，满脸要杀人的表情，又满意地 P 了一个粉红色滤镜，发过去。  
  


**东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

黑羽-12:07

[（图片附件）]

服部-12:09

[这又是什么时候的啊——！！！！]

黑羽-12:10

[啊啦服部君，我看到你偷偷点保存了]

[你这么正经，尼桑知道吗？]

服部-12:12

[我谢谢你]

[@白马 出来管管啊！]  
  


像是被点名叫到一样，被@的人出现在他的眼前，白马拿起桌上的餐布慢条斯理地擦着手，对他说：“黑羽小姐。”

黑羽抬起头，面部表情还没来得及调整过来，白马侧了侧身，站到他的面前。

“黑羽小姐，”白马重复道，抿起的唇角微微上扬，礼貌温和，得体疏远，说：“十分抱歉，由于警局有突发事件，必须中断我们的约会了。”

黑羽：“……”

白马擦完了手，微微躬身，完全绅士的姿势，黑羽将手伸出去，白马亲吻他的手背。

“和您相处十分愉快，”白马说，“希望下次还有机会和黑羽小姐共度晚餐。”

黑羽注视着他，白马笑了笑，直起身，黑羽将手翻过来，轻轻覆盖过白马的掌心，说：“不要让我等太久啊。”  
  
  
  
“夭寿啦——！！！” 一接起电话黑羽就上气不接下气地叫道，“白马那家伙被人绑架了！！！”

工藤：“……”

“尼桑！！”黑羽说，“你在加班吗？啊？你可以加班了！快快快，警视厅系统登进去查一下，车牌号码是——”

工藤起身打开电脑，服部从楼上下来，说：“那小子又怎么了？隔着两层楼我都能听见他的声音！”

工藤朝服部做个手势，开了免提，服部靠在餐桌上，工藤飞速在电脑内键入。

“——去了趟洗手间回来就走了，那家伙近身格斗很厉害的，能让他乖乖跟去那些人肯定有枪，” 黑羽气也不换地说，“我起码看到三个，车里有没有更多就不知道了——”

“你没追上去？”工藤快速浏览警局记录，又打开交通路口监视窗口。“这个车牌三天前已经上报说是被盗了。”

“我穿着高跟鞋啊！！”黑羽抓狂地说，“今天根本就没带别的装备！”

服部：“……”

工藤点开监控录像，放大，下一个路口，皱起眉。“车辆现在新川一丁目那里，应该是已经弃车步行了。”

“不不，”黑羽说，“还在移动，速度比走路快多了，往江东的方向——”

工藤：“……”

“我在他袖口里贴了跟踪器！”黑羽恨铁不成钢地说，“这还用问吗！”

服部：“不是说没带装备吗？”

工藤站起身：“你现在在哪里？这是什么声音？”

黑羽望着下面的车水马龙，说：“我在永带桥上。”

下面的行人震惊地仰着头，喊：“小姐——你不要想不开啊——”

黑羽把目光收回来，望向天际，冷静地说：“我是真的没带装备。”  
  
  


白马坐在车里，双腿交叉，身体往后仰，一副客控主场的姿势，神情淡漠地看着对面的两人。

绑匪：“……”

左边的小哥挑染了一捋绿毛，侧过头问身边人：“你确定我们找对人了？”

边上的光头大叔拿出手机看了看，又对比了一下白马的脸，说：“就是他。”

“不胜荣幸，”白马冷冷地说。“请问诸位不远千里前来有何贵干呢。”

“听话，”光头大叔不耐烦地晃了晃枪，“只想问你几个问题。回答得好，大家都开心，还来得及回去吃晚饭。”

“那还真是拜托了，”白马说，唇角上扬，眼睛里却没有任何笑意，“我晚上还有个约会呢。”  
  
  


黑羽一手举着手机一手按着耳机沿着路边飞速奔跑，“他们停下来了！在科学馆附近，干扰太多我看不到具体位置，尼桑！”

工藤滚动浏览着屏幕，摇了摇头，说：“光靠交通监控摄像不够，我没有权限调用周围的会场私人监控……” 说着一脸毛燥地抓了抓头发。

服部刷着所有江东定位的社交图片流，抬起头来。“换我的 ID 吧，”服部说。“你不是可以黑进去吗？”

“……” 工藤看着他，“被发现的话……”

“大不了被赶回大阪啦，”服部轻松地说，伸手过来，在键盘上输入，登录，又帅气地挑了挑眉。“怎么，会想我啊。”

工藤注视着他，黑羽在电话里喘着气，周围不停地传来“小姐——慢一点——”的惊呼，又好像撞倒了什么东西，于是笑了笑。

“不会啊，”工藤说。

服部一点都没有惊讶的样子，自嘲地摇了摇头，工藤拉过键盘，飞速操作起来，继续说：

“被赶走又怎么样啊——”

工藤双击进入后台界面，又把电话按了静音，抬起头来，狡黠的眼神。“你是觉得我养不起你吗。”  
  
  
黑羽站在希尔顿酒店的门口，说：“你确定？”

“确定，”工藤说，“十分钟前刚刚进去，就像你说的，三个人，起码还有一个司机，两个跟着白马一起上去了，还有一个在门口，你小心点，我马上让警视厅增援。”

黑羽整了整头发，对着门口的玻璃照了照，趾高气扬地走进酒店大堂，周围的人用惊讶的眼神望过来。黑羽小姐的裙摆撕破了，胸口溅上了泥点，直发卷了起来，眼睛里却闪着不服的光，雄赳赳气昂昂地往前走，前台接待员清了清嗓子，说：“您好，小姐，有什么可以帮到您的？”

黑羽一只手重重地拍在桌子上。“我来捉奸！”

前台：“……”  
  
  


“502号房间，”黑羽靠着外墙对着电话说，“我看到他们的入住记录了。”

工藤打开希尔顿的酒店后台系统，和服部交换一个眼神，服部耸耸肩，说：“记得给我送牢饭啊——”

工藤快速敲打着键盘，片刻后说：“502号房间刚刚呼叫了客房服务。”

“太好了，”黑羽说，往酒店后墙跑去，“送上门来的——”

酒店厨房的后门虚掩着，黑羽闪身进去，里面刚好有个衣柜，于是露出胜利的笑容。电话那头却诡异地沉默了，过了两秒，工藤说：

“你要不还是等后援吧。”

“开什么玩笑！”黑羽一边换衣服一边说，“真的以为我没有装备就办不成事吗？”

工藤吸了口气，服部探过头来看了看，突然爆笑起来。

黑羽：“什么啊！严肃点！”

“502房间刚点了一盘市场活鲜刺身，”工藤说。“让寿司师傅当场制作的那种。”

黑羽：“……”  
  
  


白马注视着窗边的男人，男人对他说：“坐。”

白马在椅子上坐了下来，绿毛小哥过来把他的手交叉铐在背后。对面的男子逆光看着他，拿着一杯威士忌，淡淡地说：“伦敦一别，已经有好几年没见了。大侦探在东京过得不错么。”

白马面无表情地看着他：“请问您哪位。”

对方：“……”

白马礼貌地颌首：“抱歉。我手下处理过的罪犯太多了，实在是记不过来。”

“……” 对面的人把杯子放在桌上，说：“记不过来吗？白马先生回东京，不是为了一个特定的罪犯吗？”

白马挑了挑眉，身体向后仰了仰，架起腿，一个放松又挑衅的姿势。

“喔，他。”白马说，“你找他有事吗。”

“……” 男人被打乱节奏，条件反射地说，“我对一个小偷能有什么兴趣？倒是白马先生在东京也不忘协助苏格兰场——”

“莱斯特雷德警长向您问好，”白马讽刺地用英文说。

对面的人点了点他。“既然离开了伦敦，就不要多管闲事了。”

“看来警长查对了方向，”白马说，“这是被逼到墙角了吗？”

“你终于想起我是谁了？”对方用同样讽刺的语气说，“上次把我派来的人给系数遣返，这就是你们日本人的待客方式？”

白马朝着他扬起唇角，像是想起一个私密的笑话。

门铃响起来。

男人从上至下充满压迫感地注视着他，白马毫不在意地望回去，傲慢又轻松地挑着眉毛，过了片刻，对方笑了笑，起身。男人走到门口，转身，说：“我们英国人的待客之道就不一样了。”

白马无聊地闭着眼睛假寐，男人等了一会儿，没有下文，只好继续道：“一路过来很辛苦吧？共进午餐如何？”

白马依旧没有反应，男人拉开门，礼貌地鞠躬，将来者欢迎入内。

“早就听说这里有全东京最新鲜的刺身，”对方说，“还有最优秀的寿司师傅——” 男人打量了一下口罩下的面庞，“哟，还是一个美丽的小姐。”

白马睁开眼睛。

寿司师傅一脸平静，动作平稳地掀开银餐盘的盖子，注视着似乎还在抽动的鱼块：“……”

男人又走回来，坐在白马面前，用一种失望的语气说：“白马先生这么冷淡，我几乎要以为自己找错人了。”

寿司师傅拿起刀，在鱼身上比划了一下，白马动了动唇角。

男人回头看了看餐盘，又注视着他，说：“在伦敦的时候姑且可以算是常有交集，然而到了东京还如此穷追不舍——”

刀落在砧板上的声音。

“——我几乎要以为白马先生对我有什么别的想法了，”男人叹息着说。

白马的目光越过他的肩膀，男人又回头看了看，寿司师傅认真地在切一段姜丝，神情没有丝毫异样，再回头的时候，对面金发侦探的眼神多了分隐秘笑意，依旧毫不畏惧地注视着他，嘴角嘲讽的意味昭然。

男人喝了一口威士忌，定了定神。

“听说警长邀请你夏天回伦敦访友，”男人说，“你会去吗。”

白马又像是听到了什么私人的笑话，眼神移动了一下，唇角扬起来，片刻后说：“会。”

男人又惋惜地摇了摇头。“这就太麻烦了，”他说，“我觉得你不会。”

“不会吗？”白马用英语说。“没有专家证词，你的二把手就不会进最高警戒的监狱，越狱的把戏你觉得苏格兰场会让你玩两次吗？”

“哈，”对方说，“这就实在是让我感到受宠若惊了。白马先生到现在还是这么在意我的一举一动，难道是把我当成——嗯，你们日本人是怎么说的来着？”

男人往前倾了倾。

“——宿敌吗？”

刀切砧板的声音慢了下来，走廊里传来微弱的脚步声，白马注视着对面，慢慢慢慢扬起唇角。

“你想太多了，”白马淡淡地说。“你不配。”

对面的人挑了挑眉，白马的眼神越过他，继续平稳地，用陈述事实的语气说：

“我的宿敌只有一个。”

寿司刀破空而来，男人条件反射侧头躲过，白马背在身后的手抽出，抓住刀柄，劈开手铐链条，回肘撞在绿毛小哥的鼻子上，寿司师傅撕掉围裙，一脚飞踢而出，正在掏枪的光头大叔应声而倒，房门同时破开，全副武装的警员们鱼贯而入，把正准备砸窗脱逃的男人直接按在地上。

白马揉着手腕，居高临下地看着他：“伦敦刑事法庭见吧，某某先生——我是真的忘记你的名字了。”

地上的男人：“……”

“哟——” 服部从门后转出来，“还活着吗！”

黑羽脸色铁青，说：“快把那个拿开！”

“哪个啊？”服部说，拎起鱼块，一脸无辜地晃晃，“这个吗？”

房间里塞满了警员，黑羽实在不好发作，扶着胸口，对服部怒目而视，白马笑了笑，安抚地扶上黑羽的后背。黑羽转过头来看着他，白马的眼里充满笑意，说：“黑羽小姐来得好快啊。”

“呵，”黑羽木着脸说，“你是觉得还没和这家伙叙够旧吗。”

“两小时十七分又四十二点三一秒，”白马温柔地说。“还能赶上下午茶。”

黑羽挺了挺胸，假胸差点掉出来半只，又毫不知耻地塞回去，说：“很担心吗？你小看我啊。”

“从来没有，”白马真诚地说，“一点都没有担心过。”

服部翻着白眼去找工藤了，地上的男人挣扎着往上看，眼睛从左转到右，黑羽的目光往下移了移，露出牙齿。白马往前一步，挡住正在给男人上铐的警员的视线，礼貌地和对方寒暄着，黑羽蹲下身，说：“哟。”

男人：“……”

黑羽细声细气地说：“探酱在伦敦还有多少宿敌啊。”

对方：“……”

“一个两个的。又是拿枪又是绑架，”黑羽继续说，无聊地看着自己的手，又翻了一下。男人的眼前一花，冰凉的刀片抵在他的太阳穴，黑羽朝着他露出一个寒气四射的笑容，“是有多想让他听话啊。”

刀片沿着太阳穴上行，缓慢转过一圈，男人的瞳孔紧缩，没有说话，刀片从另一边的太阳穴落下，晃到他的眼前。

居然是一张扑克牌。

黑羽注视着他的眼睛，又傲慢地勾起唇角，眼里毫无笑意：“就凭你。”

警员终于和白马寒暄过一轮，把男人铐好，从地上拉起来，又惊奇地看着对方：“……”

黑羽站在一边柔柔绵绵地说：“啊啦，看来英国人多秃顶的传言是真的，这位先生年纪轻轻，发际线堪忧啊。”

白马：“……”

惨被剃头的男人和两个喽啰都被押走了，黑羽整了整头发，朝着刚从房门里进来的工藤招手。“尼桑！”

工藤冷静地看着他的装扮，转身又从房里出去了。

黑羽：“……”

白马抱着手凑近了一点，几乎贴到他的鼻尖，压低了声音，说：“我很听话吗？”

黑羽的眼睛从左转到右，白马朝着他笑，黑羽哼哼唧唧顾左右而言他，白马抬了抬下颚，说：“公主，你的水晶鞋掉了。”

黑羽低头顺着对方的目光看过去，高跟鞋早就甩脱了一只，自己一直在踮着脚保持平衡，想了想于是把另一只鞋也踢掉了。动作幅度大了点，白色厨衣下面又掉下一缕撕落的裙摆，于是又伸脚把衣物给拨回去。白马略是好笑地看着他，温柔又了然的眼神，黑羽整了整衣领，压着声音说：“我从银座一路跑过来！跑过来！是你说的既然是周末约会就不要带装备了，幸亏我还是带了最基础的东西吧！你到底在伦敦惹了多少麻烦啊！” 说到后来语音里多了悲愤，“我再也不听你的话了！我的脚好痛啊！”

门外人声鼎沸，房间里却只剩下了两个人，白马向前一步，黑羽瞪着他，眼神略有躲闪，又赌气般地看过来。

“你——”黑羽说，“你也太麻烦了。”

白马的眼睛弯起来。黑羽像是泄了气一样，说：“还好明天不上班，我简直要被你累死了——”

白马还是没有说话，指尖抹过黑羽的唇角，黑羽看过来。黑羽小姐下唇细小的伤口愈合了，黑羽却依旧条件反射地伸舌舔了舔，触碰到白马的指尖。

“黑羽君是真的辛苦了，” 白马微扬着唇角说。“刺身很难处理吧。”

黑羽的脸都抽搐起来，“我真是谢谢你了，” 黑羽充满感情地说，“自从认识你我就没一天舒心的好日子，我——”

白马促狭地看着他，并没有动作，黑羽住了口，嘟哝着说：“啊啊？这个时候不是应该……嗯。”

“应该什么？”白马凑近了一点，藏不住的笑意，“黑羽君不如示范一下啊。”

黑羽木着脸说：“你够了啊，我不要面子的吗。”

白马笑起来，伸手把一片碎叶从黑羽的衣领里摘除，说：“真的好久没看到黑羽君这么狼狈过了。”

“……” 黑羽抓狂道，“你差点被人搞死好吗！还有心思对我的变装发表意见？都说了没有装备——”

白马低下头吻他。

“——是你的错啊，”片刻后黑羽说，又啧了一声。“你是故意的吗。”

“被绑架？”白马略做惊讶地挑眉，“那也太超出我的范围了点。”

“故意看准最……的时候……啊，”黑羽脸色微红，不耐地说，“啊——真是够了！”

“并没有说出完整的句子呢，”白马恶劣地说，又抵住他的鼻尖，侧过头。“真的够了吗？”

黑羽推了他一下，白马纹丝不动，一颗袖扣却掉了下来，滚出好远，黑羽又笑起来，说：“谁更狼狈啊，白马大少爷。”

白马的袖口破了，手腕上长长的一道血痕，黑羽的目光在上面流连了下，垂在身旁的手动了动。白马安抚地朝着他笑，说：“没事。”

黑羽的目光又落在他的肩膀上几个月前子弹擦伤的地方，于是又露出负气的神情，说：“我要给苏格兰场寄预告函。”

白马：“……”

黑羽继续前言不搭后语地说：“为了救你我把自己卖给尼桑了，苦情片就是我了。”

“……” 白马挑起眉毛，“你答应帮工藤写文书了？”

黑羽露出牙疼的表情，“那家伙说我在替你作弊，你的悬案侦破率连续三个月比他高，他掉到第二名了，你们侦探实在是太自恋了，乱七八糟的排名怎么这么多——”

“呵，”白马面无表情地说，“我得和他聊聊。”

黑羽嗤笑起来，前后晃动着身体，又促狭地看着他，“你不是很忙吗。”

白马回望着他，唇角动了动，说：“过一阵子可能会更忙一点。”

黑羽：“……”

“不是你说要给苏格兰场寄预告函吗？”白马说，“黑羽君还真是懂我啊。”

“又笑什么啊！”黑羽说，“我是真不懂好吗！”

白马又向前一点，熟悉的带着松香调的古龙水味道，像是雨后的森林。

“只要看到 KID。”白马说，声音温柔，“就会放下手头其他的案件——这不是黑羽君所希望的吗？”

黑羽：“……”

白马的指尖抹过他的锁骨，一个属于夜晚的印迹，一个私密的契约。白马叹息般地说：“黑羽君是真的很懂我啊。”

“你——” 黑羽张了张口，耳尖也微微红起来，“你真的好麻烦。”

白马毫不在意地点点头，黑羽又说：“那你觉得我现在在想什么。”

白马略是好笑地挑起眉，“嗯？”

“这不是很显而易见吗！”黑羽扭着脖子说，“我饿了！”

白马：“……”

“你想什么呢！”黑羽悲愤万分地说，“我都听你的说了一个月那家店有多好吃，结果我连头盘都没吃完就跑了！一跑还跑过半个东京！就那一点沙拉，全消耗光了！”

白马笑着举起双手，又翻开 MINIBAR，找出一包巧克力，随手抛给他。黑羽一脸苦大仇深地补充葡萄糖，一面揉着肚子，说：“晚饭还要等好久啊！”

“很久吗？”白马说。“不是刚好赶上下午茶吗。”

黑羽看了看门外，目光又转回来，白马朝着他笑。

“交给我。”  
  
  


服部堵着门，眼睛从左看到右，对工藤说：“他俩好了没有，我已经把人家狗狗的情况都问了，我找不出别的话寒暄了，白马那小子再不来做笔录，人家会起疑的啊！”

工藤刷着手机，说：“警视厅总监的儿子喔，有特权——”

白马终于从房中出来了，黑羽眼观鼻鼻观心，一副被卷入事件收到惊吓的旅馆工作人员模样，白马绅士地朝他鞠躬，又亲吻他的手背。

“让美丽的小姐受到惊讶真是抱歉，”白马礼貌地说，“感谢小姐今日的鼎力相助。”

服部：“……”

黑羽在其余警员毫不起疑的目光中大摇大摆地走了，白马踱回房间，将掉在地上的袖扣捡起来，又将袖口卷到手肘，朝着正往门口走来的小警官点头示意。

小警官说：“白马君，笔录——”

“晚点我再到警局补上吧，”白马说，掏出怀表看了看，又合上。

小警官有点犹豫，眼睛看向工藤，工藤叹了一口气，说：“我来吧。”

令和三侦探一向在搜查一科横着走，小警官犹豫再三，还是把本子交给了工藤，又转头说：“白马君是要急着去什么地方吗？”

白马朝他礼貌地点头致意，经过工藤身边，停顿了一下，工藤头也不抬地说：“两星期。”

服部满脸不明所以，白马的神情不变，说：“可以。”

工藤又指了指服部，“还有他的。”

白马：“……”

“？？” 服部不解地说，“什么啊？”

工藤合上本子，看向对面，严肃地说：“你知道服部多能吃吗？”

服部：“……”

白马笑了起来，说：“一周半。”

“只能帮你到这里了，”工藤拍了拍服部的肩，又朝白马点了点头。“成交。”

白马的目光落到工藤不停闪烁的手机屏幕上，又看了看两人的衣服，唇角扬起来。

“辛苦了，”白马说，微微躬身，真诚的语气。“工藤君。服部君。”

服部盯着他：“这装模作样的样子还真让人感到不爽……”

“你可以放一周半的假啦——”工藤拉着长音说。“那家伙会帮你写文书的。”

“真的？？？” 服部又抬起头来，“有这等好事——那这家伙现在又是急着去哪里啊？”

白马已经穿过了半个走廊，闻言回过头来，笑了笑。

“不是很显而易见吗。”

白马说，和方才完全不同的神情，双手插兜耸了耸肩，轻松得仿佛这只是普通的周末插曲一样。

“去赶一个被打断的约会啊。”  
  
  
  


END


End file.
